Shadowmaster
Major Characters Shadowmaster • Karza • Davu • Motara • Vahkna • Bane • Enthydenius • Shadowclaw • Deathblade • Pain • Hunger • Anguish • Chaos ﻿Shadowmaster Main Page | Gallery Shadowmaster is an immensely powerful being of unknown origin. Having been responsible for the conquer of many universes and Spherus Magna, he is the main antagonist of the Shadowmaster Continuity. Biography Alchemica Magnus Shadowmaster began his career as an assistant to the Godly Ones, powerful Netorrians tasked with ruling over Alchemica Magna. Over time, however, Shadowmaster (then known as "Shadow") abused his position to spread deception and deceit, convincing Eden to fortify her territories--an act that prompted Kairos, Astrax, Vius, and Chaos to do the same. This resulted in conflict. Sometime during this conflict, the now-rechristened Shadowmaster was forced to battle Enthydenius, a fellow Netorrian who was destined to be the essence of good even as Shadowmaster learned to his shock that he was destined to be the essence of evil. Early on, Enthydenius forged a mask known as the Omniskar, a prototype mask imparted with powers drawn from Shadowmaster himself. Unfortunately, part of Shadowmaster's mind came with it and the Omniskar fell under his influence. In place of the Omniskar, the Deuskar was forged in a similar, albeit safer, manner. Enthydenius defeated his brother, but took pity on him, exiling him to another, empty universe known as the Chaos Weld instead of imprisoning him. Shadowmaster escaped this universe and commenced traveling the universe and leading attacks on some universes, growing in power all the while. Eventually he returned to the Nexus where he had once dwelt. By the time he left again, all its citizens worshiped him... except Enthydenius. Creation of the Deities Following his outcast from the upper realms, Shadowmaster schemed to one day rule the multiverse, and he attacked some realms such as that of Serrakaan. Fascinated by the existence of multiple universes, Shadowmaster created five deities to aide him in the creation of a universe of chaos and evil. These were Sol (aka Vatrius), Kraahtan (aka Void), Coronus (aka Twilight), Korasak (later Koratak), and Protanus (aka Virus). Sol immediately set about the creation of a small universe; one that functioned as a representation of his own twisted mind. Not long after Shadowmaster's defeat, Sol abandoned his master and was imprisoned here not long after. (He went mad in this prison, although he eventually escaped, gaining mastery and the ability to control his newfound "kingdom". He also discovered the Omniskar which had been locked in this realm and claimed it for himself.) Not long after Sol's disappearance, Protanus and Kraahtan also disappeared in search of Sol. Korasak and Coronus rose to the fore of Shadowmaster's universe creation project. However, unbeknownst to the demon lord, Korasak followed his own moral code and used his creation powers to create a pure universe, a paradise based on the many universes of the Multiverse, but devoid of their evil. Coronus also lent his powers in this endeavor, infusing Korasak's creations with life. Eventually Protanus and Kraahtan also returned, having broken Sol out of his prison. The three of them pitched in, filling the universe with their powers. When he learned the nature of the deities' creation, Shadowmaster was infuriated. He had desired a universe of anarchy and terror, not peace and safety. Moreover, his brother, Enthydenius (aka: Golden Lord) had descended from the world of Alchemica Magna and deigned to dwell among the denizens of the new world under the name "Heremus" as a member of the Great Beings. Among his possessions lay the Deuskar. War of Spherus Magna The demon lord wasted no time in declaring war on all that was right in the universe. He descended upon Spherus Magna, the main planet of Korasak's (now Koratak's) universe. Shadowmaster laid waste to large regions of the planet and decimated whole villages of people. Sol, Protanus, and Kraahtan fled into hiding. The clever Shadowmaster claimed he'd killed them, spreading word that the rebellious deities would all suffer the same fate for their insolence. Coronus, chastised, returned to his master. Only Korotak and heaven-sent Enthydenius remained to lead Spherus Magna's natives against the hellbent demon lord. In desperation, Enthydenius gave Korotak the Deuskar and the Deity of Creation journeyed to battle the raging monster. The two met in a mountain range that would later become the Valley of the Maze. With the power of the Deuskar, Korotak became the first to critically damage Shadowmaster, ultimately beheading him. However, this victory was short-lived as Shadowmaster's spirit produced more incarnations of his own body. While the demon mockingly looked on, Coronus arrived and slayed his former brother. This was not victory, however. Rallied by the death of Koratak, Spherus Magna's natives banded together under "Heremus". Together, they were able to push Shadowmaster and Coronus off of the planet. Now incapable of entering the planet, Shadowmaster assumed a residence in a nearby comet. Here he punished Coronus for his actions by striping him of his Creation powers, although replacing them with Light and Darkness powers for returning to him. With his nemesis gone, Heremus established a field around the planet that his former brother could not penetrate. Moreover, the Deuskar was hidden in a region of the planet called "Omnis Magna". Beginning of the Plan Desperate to get the Deuskar away from Spherus Magna, Shadowmaster sent a chunk of an asteroid against the planet's surface, successfully chipping Omnis Magna off of its surface and sending it into space. However, the demon needed someone to infiltrate to claim this prize for him. He knew that the Pyramid of a Thousand Links would let him bond with someone in order to claim this prize, but he needed someone worthy to do this. Moreover, in order to construct this universe, he needed the substance "Chronite" which only came into being thanks to distortions in the space-time continuum, which could be caused by the deaths of beings from different universes in the same universe, or simply their existence in the same universe. As a Makuta named Athorax began forming a species known as the Morhud in the newly-launched Matoran Universe, Shadowmaster reached out through his powers and tampered with them such that they were susceptible to the Deuskar. Moreover, Shadowmaster found one of the Morhud known as Ceril was very capable of forging such a being (who would be named Razek). However, Chronite resources were needed. In order to generate these, the demon held a Tournament between powerful beings of different universes. He then challenged the winner, allowing himself to lose as he had what he needed. The dark creature then turned to the barrier protecting the universe and shattered it with all his might allowing the boundaries between several universes to be lost. When various heroes from the different universes banded together to stop Shadowmaster, he defeated them, allowing Chronite deposits to grow all the more. Fallen Empire and Twisted Shadows Finally deciding he needed his own universe to serve as a base of operations, Shadowmaster took control of a universe and collected individuals from other universes in his universe to serve him, bringing some of hordes of servants consisting of Soulless who constituted The Fallen Empire under the command of Coronus. When six different rebellion groups (the Paladin, the Void Warriors, the Chaos Rippers, the Death Warlords, the Enlightened, and the Frost Wolves rose up to oppose his rule, he made the critical mistake of hiring mercenaries from other worlds to put them down. They cooperated with him initially, however, under the banner of the Soulshredders. They helped Shadowmaster bring the rebellion groups together in Shadowmaster's Arena. On the surface, this was a tournament; however, it was actually a plot to wipe out the rebellion groups in one fell swoop. As the true purpose of the tournament was revealed, however, four of the Soulshredders Shadowmaster had hired turned on him under the leadership of the Dark Lord and attempted to claim power over his universe. In the struggle, Coronus and Shale were both killed and many rebellion fighters managed to escape. These later united to defeat the remaining Soulshredders and seemingly defeat a revived Teridax. They went on to form The Kingdom with its capital in Shadowmaster's former fortress. Enraged, Shadowmaster pursued one of these fighters, named "The Dark Lord" into his own universe in an failed attempt to assassinate him, but was forced to return to the multi-universe amalgam as the events he'd set in motion neared their completion as Teridax claimed power over the Matoran Universe. Finishing the Plan Back in his the multi-universe, Shadowmaster utilized the Pyramid of a Thousand Links to manipulate the Morhud army into his fold. This became the basis of an alliance known as the Bringers of Destruction. Shadowmaster used his power, summoning six generals to him; Sol, Kraahtan, Protanus, Athorax, The Leader, and Brute. Sol was given authority over the Bringers of Destruction, Kraahtan lead a horde of Makuta, Protanus lead a horde of Zyglak, Athorax led the Morhud, The Leader led the Mens Nihil, and Brute lead a group of Skrall. However, Shadowmaster was critically damaged, deathly ill, and literally falling apart. The Bringers of Destruction suffered another loss when Razek, the creature Ceril had been developing, escaped and rallied forces to oppose them. Additionally, native militia was unexpectedly prepared for the forces of the Bringers of Destruction who were attacking Omnis Magna. Much to their surprise, they were successful in undermining the superior troops while sustaining no damage. The second attack was far more successful as the native army suffered heavy losses, although the Bringers were again forced to retreat. However, at the prompting of a mysterious voice, Razek found the five Toa Omega, Model X, and Ackar and led them to Ohmnis Nui to fight alongside the city's defenders. Additionally, Shadowmaster who lead the attack allowed Razek to "kill" him. Now that Sol's objectives ran contrary to those of Shadowmaster, and because Sol could very well beat Razek to the Deuskar, Shadowmaster stalled the Bringers, allowing himself to be "killed" by Kraahtan. Now both the Ohmnis Nui forces and the Bringers of Destruction thought Shadowmaster dead. As such, Sol took command of the Bringers and, in the presence of Protanus and Kraahtan, altered its goal to the destruction of the universe. Nonetheless, Sol still sought to rectify his damaged pride and ordered a third attack on the city. During this time, the commanders of the Bringers of Destruction were beginning to fracture with the deities forming intense rivalries. While in spirit form, Shadowmaster discovered that there was a mysterious voice informing the city of the oncoming Bringer forces, seeing to the unification of Razek's team, and influencing the splintering of the Bringers of Destruction. The identity of this mysterious attacker remained anonymous, however, although, Shadowmaster remained unaware that this was the same creature who taught Korasak the ways of good in place of Shadowmaster's evil, who showed Enthydenius to Shadowmaster's new location, and who caused the Soulshredders to turn on Shadowmaster. In the third attack on Ohmnis Magna, each of the Bringers of Destruction commanders confronted their rivals in Razek's group. Both sides suffered heavy damage, and The Leader, Brute, Athorax, and Ceril died, but not before taking the five Toa Omega, Ackar, and Model X out with them. After Protanus was badly defeated by Omega, Kraahtan (secretly linked by Shadowmaster to the Pyramid of a Thousand Links after his supposed death) was overwhelmed with rage regarding Protanus and he strangled him, now assuming a place of second-in-command of the Bringers of Destruction--second only to Sol after Shadowmaster's demise. He moved on to slay Sol and claim the Deuskar, but he was intercepted by Razek who killed him with a harpoon. Razek then was intercepted by Sol and killed him. Additionally, Razek shattered Sol's mask, the Omniskar lest it fall into the wrong hands. Shadowmaster faked death a third time and Razek now found himself in the possession of the Deuskar. When he used the mask, the Pyramid activated, sending the powers of the Deuskar and the Morhud flowing back into Shadowmaster. In his final moments, however, Razek called upon the power of the Deuskar, sacrificing himself to reach out through time and space, pulling Enthydenius into that place where the he fought Shadowmaster. Moments before his death, Razek shattered the Deuskar. Only Shadowmaster and Enthydenius remained, although there seemed to be a presence of a mysterious spirit present in the chamber where once the Deuskar had been hidden. Enthydenius, filled with power even he didn't know he held, beat back the foul demon, overpowering him into submission. When Shadowmaster awoke, he was back in the Chaos Weld. Enthydenius, he soon learned, had returned to his own world, although Alchemica Magnus was mysteriously totally destroyed not long after with Enthydenius still in it. Chaos Weld Now trapped within the Chaos Weld and bound by a barrier preventing his escape far greater than any he had experienced before. As such, he is limited to sending messengers to and from the Chaos Weld to monitor the status of The Kingdom and his multi-universe amalgam, both of which he was still determined to rule. He additionally commenced plotting revenge on the two beings he blamed for his downfall; the Dark Lord and the mysterious spirit entity present for his final battle with Enthydenius. Abilities and Traits Coming soon. Mask and Tools Over the years, Shadowmaster has taught himself to use many weapons effectively. He personally prefers a scythe, finding it a very unpredictable weapon that is difficult to counter in battle. While he originally wore a mask at some point, he no longer does so, with his original mask - and a portion of his face - having been cut off entirely at some point. Appearances *''The Diary of the Devil'' (Narrator) *''Dark Origins'' (Non-canon, written by S1407) *''Corrupted Conceptions'' (Main Antagonist) *''Twisted Shadows'' (Main Antagonist) *''Saga of Shadows'' (Main Antagonist) *''The Kingdom's Secret'' (Antagonist) *''The Tear'' (Non-canon RPG) Trivia *"Shadowmaster" is not a self-bestowed title, but merely the title by which he is most commonly referred. Shadowmaster regards this title with a degree of disdain, but has accepted it nonetheless. His true name, if he has any, is known to none but himself. *Much of Shadowmaster's mysterious history has been reconstructed through extensive research of Shadowmaster's many wiki pages by . Category:Death